


Truth Hurts

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: Apologies apologies





	

Cisza sat down next to Aisha, her arms crossed, closed off. Oh no, he had actually made her mad. He waved a hand to draw her attention to him, and waited for her to begrudgingly look over. She had to look, if she was to read what he was about to say.  
  
" _Sorry._ “  
  
Aisha raised a brow. Sorry? That was it? No, wait, he looked like he was trying to find the right words.  
  
" _I’m sorry that I punched Gabe, truly I am._ ” Apologies weren’t about excuses, and he knew that, but still he wanted to explain himself. “ _I shouldn’t have done that. It was an innocent enough gesture, I could have just stepped back. I don’t have to solve my problems with violence, I promise._ ”  
  
Gabe was in Cisza’s personal space, showing affection the way he knew how in a way Cisza did not appreciate. Unfortunately, Cisza reacted negatively. This was only one of the reasons Aisha was upset. The other reason was one Cisza was a little less sorry for.  
  
“And…?” Aisha asked, finally speaking up, pressing for more.  
  
He averted his gaze for a moment, her glare managing to rival any of his.  
  
" _And I’m sorry for tripping your dork._ “ A small sound of disappointment was made, and he sighed, " _Tripping T H E O D O R E. He also didn’t deserve that either._ ”  
  
Teddy rubbed him the wrong way, all of the time, but it was and is true that Cisza didn’t know him all that well.  
  
' _But,_ “ there was a but now, " _I’m also sorry that I just don’t like him right now._ ”  
  
It was quiet, for a while. A long while. A pregnant pause, before anyone spoke or signed again.  
  
Aisha put her arms down, finally, and Cisza gave the smallest of hopeful smiles.  
  
“Apology accepted,” she started, “but I want to know why. You don’t like Teddy.”  
  
His lip pouted, did he have to? From the look on her face it seemed he did, so he flexed his fingers as he tried to buy some time.  
  
“ _His eyes are shifty, he’s egotistical, big headed,_ ” of course those were just outward traits he’d observed, “ _and he’s 'really cute, and smart, and good with kids, and has gorgeous eyes,' according to my cousin, and there lies the problem._ ”  
  
Aisha wasn’t sure where he was going at first, singing his praises like that, but then she realized Cisza was just being overprotective.  
  
“ _Momo, she’s doesn’t exactly have the best choice of character, and she’s been hurt. Hurt a lot. By many people. I don’t want her to think love hurts too, and if he hurts her, I’m regretful to say I’ll have to hurt him in return._ ” Strong words, but that was how he felt.  
  
“Teddy would never! On purpose anyway. Teddy’s a lover, not a fighter, please give him a chance.” Aisha wouldn't take the abuse of her friends lying down either, not that she cared about them or anything like that.  
  
He gave a light shrug, ' _I'll leave him alone, really. Still, I don't understand how someone who's supposed to be smart can be so oblivious._ "  
  
Aisha gave the smallest of smiles in return, "You'd be surprised. Still, play nice, I don't appreciate it when you don't. How would you feel if I was mean to your giant friend?"  
  
" _...Not good._ "  
  
"Exactly."


End file.
